Sakura
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: KunziteZoisite. Kunzite, after Zoisite's death, laments on the nature of the love they shared. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Sakura  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

You are gone. The truth of that statement strikes me know as though a sword has been plunged through my bitter, twisted excuse for a heart. You are gone, yes, but to me it feels as though you are still here; your possessions still lie scattered about our quarters like the sakura blossoms that you used to love so much. I could never, and still cannot understand your love for these for those sakura blossoms, but no matter how much I complained, you should know that I always found that they suited you. Yes, the sakura blossoms, I can still smell them here, still see them swiling around in the air, and it is that which takes me back in time to our first meeting…

You seemed perhaps five years younger than I, maybe even six or seven, but you, like myself and a few others, had shown a raw power and natural talent that had carried you up to the very heights of our court. But of course you were still very young and therefore needed someone who could be both a tutor and mentor to you: that person was me. I remember, on meeting you, that I tried to act as quite the gentleman and say how pleased I was to have such a beautiful young woman as my student, and it was only when a look of sheer fury graced your features that I realised my mistake.

Well, you cannot blame me; you always were quite the bishounen… or should I say bishoujo? As I think this, my mind wanders back to the time when we came up with the plan that someone should masquerade as a fake Sailor Moon. Why, the only part of the plan we were stuck on was who should actually be the decoy – you suggested we use a youma: I suggested we use you. Eventually I won. The look of anger on your face as you stood there, looking for all the word like a more beautifulversion of that brat Sailor Moon, was replaced by a look of embarrassment when I told you that the fuku suited you.

I remember that plan not only because of that but because it was one of our best, it nearly worked… it would have worked had not that damn Sailor Venus appeared out of nowhere and thwarted us.

Beryl's anger that time was worse than ever before. I had to watch as she cursed you for 'sheer stupidity and carelessness' and hissed that she should never have made someone so weak as you one of her highest-ranking warriors in the first place. All through that I had to stand back and watch, my face an icy mask of indifference even though I could see the hurt and tears in your beautiful eyes, which seemed the exact colour of the gemstone after which you were named.

When we got back to our quarters, you turned to me and asked me why I was so cold towards you. Was I using you, just as Queen Beryl did? Were you nothing more to me than a pawn in my strategy to win the rainbow crystals and, eventually, the ginzuishou? The accusations hurt me deeply and that time, because we were alone, I let it show.

I explained to you, once again, that when Beryl's anger was as bad as it had been that day the only thing that could have angered her further would be showing any signs of the emotions of friendship and love.

Love has always been the forbidden fruit in the Dark Kingdom, always. Beryl herself has never felt love and so, to her love and hate are the same. I know better, however, and I know that loving you was, and still is, the right thing to have done, no matter that it was against her will.

Yes, love is the forbidden fruit to us, and so it is our downfall. For what tastes sweeter than a forbidden fruit? When you taste of it once you will want it again: was that not the downfall of Lilith, of Eve and of Adam?

But no matter let me continue. It was not that long ago that I was assuring you of this, telling you that our love, though forbidden, would be eternal. Now I  
realise that our love was not eternal; it was like a flame, bright, fiery and passionate: and, like the flame, it was snuffed out too quickly and by no choice of our own.

You are gone now, my beloved Zoisito-kun. Gone in a flurry of the sakura blossoms that you loved so much. But your spirit lingers here, just as the sakura blossoms do.

I hold one of the blossoms in my hand and make a silent vow. Soon, you'll be with me again, alive and real; as real as the pain in my heart; as real as the emptiness in my soul; as real as the love for you that I have always felt; as real as the sakura blossoms that you loved so much.

* * *

_**A.N: Sorry if that seemed quite strange, but it was written at five in the morning when I was unable to sleep. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!  
A.**_**_N 2: Thanks to '_**Romilly McAran**_' for pointing out the mistake I made when I first wrote this._**


End file.
